(not applicable)
(not applicable)
(not applicable)
The present invention relates to a pivoting actuator according to the preamble of claim 1, as is known for example for electrically adjusting a vehicle wing mirror.
When external torque is exerted on the temporary, angled position preset by gear, because for instance a mirror position is to be adjusted manually or because a collision force is working against the edge region of the mirror mounting, a mechanical overload coupling acting as a ratchet between servomotor and swivel motor disengages, and the mirror remains in another angled position in which the coupling again engages. In any case, from this point a motorized swivel movement is made into a working range about this new angled positionxe2x80x94for the previous working range the mirror must first be returned manually to the previous basic position. In practical everyday terms this can be experienced as an inconvenience, in particular if such wing mirror collisions occur more frequently with displacement of the mirror in or against the direction of travel, as for instance when maneuvering in narrow loading zones, such that focus on the work cycle by the repeated necessity to readjust the mirror is noticeably impaired.
In consideration of this the technical object of the present invention is to further develop a pivoting actuator of the generic type to the effect that an externally exerted swing can be cancelled any time by the driver inside the vehicle using a simple switch operation without the requirement of manual engagement by means of the swivel motor itself for instance with a vehicle wing mirror: and in particular also if as usual only a restricted angle range is to be preset for the motorized pivoting movement.
According to the present invention the pivoting actuator is configured according to the characteristics cited in the main claim. According to this and with sufficiently strong external torque, such as especially as a result of a temporary mirror adjustment made either manually or caused by collision, the coupling actuator can be lifted axially by means of the threadlike rising flanks pivoted relatively to one another on the output drive side of the coupling claws from the coupling output drive until it disengages against an elastic restoring force. Meanwhile, the actuator can also be rotated by motor, though as a rule the actuator is at rest and consequently is held torsionally by the idle drive motor. When disengaged the coupling output drive connected to the mirror can then rotate freely relative to the actuator from outside into any angle position. When the electromotor actuator starts up again after this, the actuator-side coupling claw opposite the braked output drive is rotated to the point where it engages in the assigned recess in the coupling output drive, and now with further rotation on the actuator side the output drive, again rigidly coupled, is entrained, thus e.g. a mirror is pivoted.
When a stop solid with the housing for restricting the working range of the motorized pivoting is located in the trajectory of the coupling actuator, then a trip cam cooperating therewith on the actuator side is shifted out of this restricted trajectory as a result of axial displacement due to the onset of external torque, so as to be able to be freely raced by the motor in an orbit parallel thereto. After the coupling claws engage the output drive is rotated as described, until the spring-loaded cam reengages in the restricted trajectory, with which the mounting was rotated in motorized fashion further into the starting position as desired, from which it is again pivoted, from now on motorized, within the angularly restricted working range.